A Blasphemer's Sun
by RayShippouUchiha
Summary: Because even a blasphemer has a sun and he basks in its rays. Implied Goku/Sanzo


**AN: Implied Goku x Sanzo **

**Disclaimer: Not no way…not no how…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Goku knew that there were a few fundamental things wrong with the new world that Homura had used him to create. The main set being that in that new world, inside of that freshly created cosmos, there was light, and there was no Sanzo.**

**That was a contradiction that Goku refused to believe existed. He knew, even in those times when his coronet was removed and he became **_**him, **_**the Sage,**__**that Sanzo was all that was light in this world and all those beyond. It was this absolute conviction that had always stayed his hand while in his bestial form, always caused him to fight the monk with less than his full power, and always made him hesitate. It was those thoughts that ran so very deeply within him that they even managed to reach beyond and through the madness that was the Seiten Taisen. **

**That absolute truth followed him through any of his forms, any state of mind in which he found himself, in any place and in any time. No matter what the circumstances he knew that Sanzo was the sun itself.**

**So when he entered that world that Homura had created through the scriptures, when he saw that there was already light there and yet Sanzo had entered when he had, he knew in those moments that it was all a lie. Sanzo brought the light with him, the light never preceded Sanzo. The morning came because he lived, the sun set because he slept, and the stars shone because the man dreamed.**

**Goku knew it was a lie so he battled with Homura, they fought and in the end he struck the blow that ended the War Prince's life. It had been a bittersweet victory, the satisfaction on the face of his opponent doing little to ease his pain at the knowledge that though he lived and Homura did not he had still lost in the long run. Yet in those moments of painful denial, as his fists pummeled the ground and tears stung his eyes he had found himself strangely vindicated. Some part of him had watched that damnable fake world crumble around them and felt satisfied that his truth still held.**

**Within himself he could almost hear the Sage purr in elation.**

**So as he sat in his place in the jeep and watched as the trees passed them by like a silent procession of soldiers frozen in time, he smiled at the sight of the sun crowed head that was always directly in his view. Their group always headed west, into the setting sun, forever moving forward in a desperate attempt to halt the resurrection of Gyu-Maoh, but Goku he followed Sanzo.**

**He had realized long ago, when Homura had first descended and began to pry into their affairs, that the War Prince was correct. He was a heretical being, a blasphemer simply by being alive. He had also decided that he did not care. What did he need with the approval of the gods? Who gave them the right to decided that his very existence was a crime? Sure he did not know the whole story, he remembered nothing before his time in his mountain cell, but he wasn't stupid and he did understand what Homura had meant when he had spoken of their similar bond of blasphemy.**

**However unlike Homura who had been unsatisfied with living and dieing around those who found his existence vile, Goku himself did not care about such things. He didn't care if the gods or the whole world hated him for being what he was. He didn't care if for as long as he lived he was never accepted by another living being. **

**For he had Sanzo. Sanzo with his paper fan and his gun, his cigarettes and his temper. His curses and threats. His scowls and twitching violet eyes. His arms that held him when he was injured, that clutched at his clothes against his will whenever Goku was hurt enough to draw out the monks true feelings. The fingers that tangled in his hair and caressed his scalp on rare occasions. The slight smile that managed to chip its way through the ice the man coated himself with.**

**The look in his eyes that he could never hide whenever Goku stared up at him as if he hung the sun in the sky.**

**In those things Goku had found all that he needed and more. Yes he decided, as his eyes stayed connected with the back of Sanzo's head and his foot kicked out, connecting with Gojyo's knee and raising the water sprite from his daydream in a harsh way, here he had found everything he had ever wished for while locked away.**

**For even though he might be a blasphemer, he had found his sun, and in its light he would forever bask. **

**Happily and loved. **


End file.
